


Punti di Vista

by whatareyouwaitingfor



Category: Glee
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-11
Updated: 2012-02-11
Packaged: 2018-02-06 17:10:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1865793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatareyouwaitingfor/pseuds/whatareyouwaitingfor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scritto in risposta a <a href="">questo</a> spunto: "Per una notte tra uomini, Burt, Finn, Puck e Kurt guardano Brokeback Mountain. Piangono tutti tranne Kurt."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Punti di Vista

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [I Swear](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/58050) by miggy. 



> **Note dell'autrice** : Davvero, non c'è niente di peggio che guardare un film con una scena di sesso quando c'è un genitore nei paraggi.

“Stiamo provando a essere solidali.”

“E non solo solidali, pure entusiasti!” aggiunse Finn in una fredda sera d’ottobre. E poi sorrise.

“Davvero, non è necessario,” biascicò Kurt, “per nulla.”

“Vorremmo solo farti sentire parte del gruppo. Sai, una serata tra uomini.” In qualche modo, il sorriso di Finn si allargò. “E sono anche riuscito a convincere Puck a raggiungerci! E chi c’è di più _uomo_ di Puck, no? E’ una serata tra uomini con Puck! E tuo padre! Ed io! E tu!”

“Per tutti,” disse suo padre con convinzione. “E’ una cosa che mi hanno insegnato agli incontri di, ehm, del PFLAG.”

“Come _cavolo_ sei mai riuscito a convincere Puck a venire fin qui?” chiese Kurt.

Lanciando un’occhiata diffidente al suo patrigno, Finn si avvicinò a suo fratello e sussurrò “Ehm, l’ho ricattato. L’ho beccato a rubare dalle scorte di Tanaka. Non dirlo a tuo padre, però, che Puck non gli piace già così.”

“Apprezzo il pensiero,” disse Kurt in quello che riteneva fosse un tono di voce ammirabilmente piatto, “ma forse sarebbe meglio scegliere un film un po’ diverso per questa serata tra uomini?” Tipo _Il Signore degli Anelli_. _Il Signore degli Anelli_ avrebbero anche potuto guardarlo. I costumi erano spettacolari, e lui avrebbe potuto apprezzare le infinite ore di lavoro dietro ogni pezzo. Agli altri apprezzare la violenza gratuita. Vittoria su tutta la linea.

Era sufficientemente sicuro che, con la scelta attuale, vittorie ce ne sarebbero state ben poche.

Men che meno per lui.

“Mi sono informato un po’ su _Brokeback Mountain_ ,” disse suo padre in tono serio, “e dicono sia davvero bello. Ha preso un sacco di premi. E Ledger era fenomenale nel ruolo del Joker. Dai, proviamo con questo.”

“Se stasera evitiamo di guardarlo vi pago,” disse Kurt, non sapendo più che pesci piagliare.

“Quei soldi sono miei, ragazzino. Ehi, hanno suonato il campanello. Vai tu ad aprire, Finn?”

Kurt lanciò un’occhiata diffidente a Puck quando lo vide entrare in soggiorno, e lui rispose guardandolo in cagnesco. “Io stasera non sono qui,” lo informò Puck a voce bassa. “Non ci vediamo dalle prove per il glee club e continueremo a non esserci visti fino alle prossime. Io non ho mai visto questo film. Io non vedrò mai questo film. Chiaro?”

“Chiaro.”

“Voi ragazzi volete pop corn o nachos?” chiese Burt dalla cucina.

Vedere loro tre seduti con in mano le loro Coca-Cola davanti a immense scodelle di patatine e pop corn mentre Kurt giocherellava con la linguetta della sua Coca Light dava davvero il senso di come stesse andando la serata.

Cominciarono senza troppe proteste da parte di nessuno. Burt e Finn avevano ancora stampati in volto due sorrisi piuttosto plastici. Puck manteneva uno sguardo truce, ma era un’espressione fissa che pareva più un’abitudine automatica che non vera rabbia. E poi sulle montagne passò l’estate. Quando Kurt sentì il suono secco di uno sputo sulle mani, fece una smorfia ed incrociò le gambe, tentando di farsi il più piccolo possibile sia per il dolore che la scena lasciava intendere che per l’orrore controllato che sarebbe sorto nel trio al suo fianco circa in –

Ci fu un ansito strozzato.

– circa in quel momento.

“O beh, ehi,” disse Burt. “Ma guarda un po’.”

Oddio. Voleva morire. Kurt si coprì il volto con la mano e tentò di sprofondare interamente nell'imbottitura della poltrona. Riusciva comunque a vedere gli altri con la coda dell’occhio, e notò che Puck continuava a fissare lo schermo, poi lui, poi lo schermo, poi di nuovo lui.

“Piantala,” gli soffiò contro. “Guarda quel dannato film. Vedi di guadagnartelo, il nostro silenzio.”

Puck tornò a guardare lo schermo, ma solo un paio di secondi per volta. Quando però la telecamera passò a inquadrare i due a petto nudo, parve farsi più interessato e grazie al cielo smise completamente di prestargli attenzione.

Che _agonia_. Perché lo stavano costringendo a passare momenti simili? Non è che tutti gli uomini gay avessero lo stesso gusto in fatto di cinema, così come gli etero non avevano tutti le stesse preferenze. E semplicemente questo film non gli piaceva. Jake Gyllenhaal sembrava sempre più assurdo ad ogni nuova scena. Sembrava che per lui il tempo non passasse per nulla, e quegli stupidi baffi facevano si che Kurt si distraesse ogni volta dalla trama del film. Era completamente assurdo, quel tipo sembrava una porno star degli anni settanta.

Arrivati al momento in cui il dramma raggiunse la sua fine prevedibilmente tragica, Kurt era pronto ad alzare gli occhi al cielo e chiedere – _esigere_ – di essere lasciato fuori da ogni futura serata tra uomini se questo era il tipo di film che avevano in mente di guardare.

Poi però si accorse che gli altri tre stavano piangendo.

Finn se ne stava li a bocca aperta, mentre le lacrime scendevano liberamente dagli occhi arrossati. “E’ morto. L’hanno ucciso, così.”

A suo padre tremava il labbro. “Se solo avessero parlato coi suoi…avrebbero potuto…li sarebbe stato al sicuro…”

“Oh, cazzo,” disse Puck, asciugandosi gli occhi. “Metti già quella camicia, non ce la faccio più. Metti giù la camicia.”

E poi tutti e tre andarono ad abbracciare Kurt, che tentò di gracchiare una protesta. Ci furono ancora _lacrime_ e _scuse_ e, seriamente, poteva cortesemente Dio degnarsi di fulminarlo in quel preciso istante?

“La prossima settimana,” gridò Kurt quando gli chiesero se ci fosse nulla che potessero fare, “guardiamo _Il Signore degli Anelli_.”


End file.
